


All is Not Fair

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To err is to human and the human heart is all too prone to messing up when it comes to love.</p>
<p>Or, when Kylo loses one of the few good things he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I've been playing with, lemme know if you'd like to see more!

Kylo’s thin fingers traced FN-2187’a features. He propped himself up on his elbow, silently marveling at how the light shined against 87’s skin. 

He did this too often for Hux to like it. He thought that Kylo’s constant manipulation of 87’s memories via the Force was going to warp the promising Stormtrooper’s mind but, so far, he had been nothing but stellar.

So Kylo didn't move when, in his sleep, 87 shifted closer to him.

-

There was something very, very wrong.

In hind’s sight, sending in a group of trainees for this mission, or at least having it _be_ their first mission, had been true folly.

It was too late now, though, as Kylo hesitated boarding his ship, as he felt 87’s _anguish _for his fallen friend.__

_Damn it._

-

He could take out of all of his anger on the whole of the ship, could destroy all of the equipment and even some of the people, but that wouldn't bring 87 back.

That wouldn't fix his acts of utter _stupidity_ , the acts that his grandfather would have probably laughed at because-

Because he’d started to love 87, which was ridiculous, obviously, because when in war, soldiers shouldn't love, and it wasn't as if 87 ever _remembered_ the nights that they spent together, so.

He took a deep breath, leaning his head against a cold wall of his private showers. He _hated_ being alone in here, this empty cavern of a place, where it was so _cold_ ; but it didn't look like he had a choice, anymore. \- 

Supreme Leader Snoke didn't bring up Kylo’s illicit affair with 87, who was, conveniently, the one Stormtrooper to break mold, which meant that Hux--the only one who knew about it aside from Kylo--hadn't told him.

Which didn't make any sense, really, not until Kylo confronted him and it was revealed that Hux had a bleeding heart personality. They’d been in Kylo’s private quarters, dining together because, like most nights, they couldn't _stand_ others, and:

“Why didn't you get rid of me?” Kylo had asked after finishing off his portion of the main course (some aquatic being served over rice and with a citrus beverage).

Hux, who was still eating, raised an eyebrow as he slowly lowered his fork. “Get rid of you?”

“You could have told Supreme Leader Snoke about me and… 87.”

“You could have wiped my mind when I found out, but you hadn't. I assumed that meant there was a degree of trust between us.”

_Kylo, of course, knew the literal definition of trust, but actually having it, a bond of _trust_ between himself and a real, living, and _breathing_ person was-_

Astonishing.

“And, who am I to be the ruined of one of the few joys in your life?” Hux added after he had finished his main course. “I think that I could list them using both of my hands, if not just one.”

“Does this mean that we’re friends?” Kylo asked,voice soft, because he was still digesting all of it and it seemed _to good to be true._

Hux smiled. “I believe that it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to bug me over on tumblr! ;) it's the same username~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still just kinda winging it tbh ;)

Rey and Chewie were running to get Finn. Around them, the base was exploding, but there was no way that they were going to leave without Finn.

Except, if that redhead was lifting the unconscious ex-Stormtrooper up and over his shoulder before walking onto Kylo Ren’s private ship with him.

Rey cried out, lurching forward to get to them, but Chewie was pulling her away and back to the Millennium Falcon.

-

Hux smoothed back Kylo’s hair. He was unconscious, but at any moment he could wake up (hopefully). His face was covered in a salve that would promote healing and as little scarring as possible; Hux knew that even if the scars made him one step closer to being like Darth Vader, it would make him that much more self conscious. So, he’d done this.

He leaned back into his chair sparing a glance to the traitor. If it were up to him, he would have killed him, but, he knew that Kylo would want to see him, to try to make things right. He wasn't sure of the extent of their relationship (if one could even call it that), since Kylo had refused to talk about it ever since the traitor had left, but he figured that, whatever it was, it warranted letting them have another chance.

-

When Kylo woke up, his lungs burned and he had a wave of fear try to drown him. He gasped as he sat up, cold air hitting his bare skin as he did. Hux was next to him, asleep, and past him was-

“ _Finn_ ,” he said, throat dry. The name was odd, due to its simplicity perhaps, but it did seem to suit 87.

He slowly got up, padded over to him, and laid down next to him. He spread his fingers over Finn’s heart, before closing his eyes to focus on unlocking Finn’s memories of him. There wasn't much to it, no more energy put into it than he would put into an interrogation, so it was over in a few moments. He shifted slightly, getting himself comfortable, before going back to sleep, wrapped around Finn.

-

Finn woke up pleasantly warm.

_Kylo._

His arms squeezed around the lean form next to him. After a few moments, the head of long, dark hair moved up and down as Kylo nuzzled his side. He looked up, a smile on his pale features.

“You’re awake,” he said softly, as his fingers wrapped around Finn’s.

“Yeah.” He didn't say anything else for a moment, as he tried to figure out why that might be odd. “We fought. With _lightsabers_. And I left the Empire, because I didn't want to kill pointlessly. And there was a pilot -- Poe? -- that I helped escape, and a droid, and a girl -- Rey. You kept my memories from me, even when I had left.” He sat up, wincing. “And… We… ”

“Hold affection for each other?” Kylo suggested, voice hopeful.

Finn stared at him. “You’re…”

“Insane? Volatile? Capable of patricide? Obsessed with power? In love with you?” The last one simply flew out of his mouth; their eyes both widened.

“Do you mean that?” he asked, “because I don't think that when you love someone, you’re prone to dueling with them when you know they’re inexperienced with _lightsabers_. That’s just a thought though.”

Kylo’s cheeks flushed. “I couldn't very well give you your memories back in the midst of a showdown, right after I had _murdered my father_ and you were working with the Resistance. And I knew that I wasn't going to kill you.”

“But were you going to leave me there?”

“No, but after my fight with the girl, I wasn't in much of a position to help you. Hux, bless his soul, was, presumably, the one to saw us both.”

Finn looked over at the redhead who was still asleep in the chair. “His name is Hux?”

Kylo lifted an eyebrow. “What did you think it was?”

“We… Um, usually call him Bob.”

He laughed, the sound a lot like Han’s (not that Finn would ever say that out loud), before he lowered his head to Finn’s chest again. “Are we going to be okay?”

“I’m pissed that you messed with my memories so much, but if you don't do it again, maybe we can figure something out.”

“What about the rebels?”

He was quiet as he thought about the question and traced lines down Kylo’s side.

“I helped them, because I was there and they expected me to. I wanted to get away from it all because something felt like it was missing from my life and it turns out that it was you, something right under my nose -- metaphorically, of course. And, I think that if I ever saw Rey or Poe again, I couldn’t kill them, but then again, I don't think that _you_ would _want_ to, either.”

“Oh?”

Finn hummed as he began to mess around with Kylo’s hair. “You told me once that you could hear the light side calling to you.”

“That wouldn’t mean that I wouldn’t kill anymore. Jedi can kill.”

“You would need a reason for it. Even now, you don't kill for sport.”

“You have a lot of faith in a person who was more than willing to kill his father.”

“I think that I saw somewhere that ‘Mother is Supreme.’ I’d be more worried if you had killed her.”


End file.
